1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and more particularly to the method of manufacturing a semiconductor device with less silicide piping defect and reduction of junction leakage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Size of semiconductor device has been decreased for these years.
Reduction of feature size, improvements of the rate, the efficiency, the density and the cost per integrated circuit unit are the important goals in the semiconductor technology. The electrical properties (such as junction leakage) of the device have to be maintained even improved with the decrease of the size, to meet the requirements of the commercial products in applications. In the process of metal silicide of the semiconductor device, the piping defect of silicide is a common issue of junction leakage of device, and it is still lack of effective ways to solve this problem.